


Together With You

by Duchesse



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lime, Romance, cheritz, kinda angsty but not a ton, mysmr, sort of lime-y but not a ton, this is srs saeyoung btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeyoung is devastated by your sudden intrigue in hacking. No matter the times he’s turned you away from it, you continue to persist. Even in the blissful night wrapped in each others arms, the worry remains. </p>
<p>[Saeyoung Choi | Reader].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashestoroses018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoroses018/gifts).



> Aaaaaah, um. I posted this on tumblr and it got over 100 notes in under 12 hours and it sort of surprised me. I thought I'd pretty it up a little bit and publish it here. I'd appreciate any feedback you're willing to give~♥

“Teach me how to hack.”

“What? No way~”

Saeyoung had taught himself caution in his choice of words, a skill borne from necessity and his desperation to claw to life. In his twenty-one years, he had only ever been handed a long stick twined in barbed wire and dipped in poison, a relatively harmless combination if you were to wear the right gloves. Everyday was a tightrope act, his life hinged on the sparse words he spoke and the tedious codes he typed. Who could live with the reality of being a pawn to forces you had such little control over? He wouldn’t wish such a fate upon anyone, regardless of belligerence or otherwise.

There was no question that he would turn you away from that path should your interests wander in that direction. He was a product of that lifestyle, irreparable and anchored to that fate until his final breath, though at times he wondered if even the benevolence of God could free him. The day he accepted V’s invitation as a child was the day he surrendered his soul, all for the sake of Saeran’s happiness.

“Give me a specific reason why you won’t teach me anything, Saeyoung.”

He couldn’t deny that he was concerned at your abrupt fascination with hacking. If there was one thing he had attempted to do all along, even in the days before he could hold you in his arms, was instill the fear of this dark world in you. The mask of anonymity he wore like a second skin betrayed the true nature of his occupation, something that he often times regretted presenting to you as he had.

“Are you gonna make me repeat myself for the twenty-sixth time? I’ll tell you as much as you like, if that’s what you want. It’s a bad, bad world. Don’t get too curious about it,” was what he opted to tell you each instance you asked him.

It was no different now as you sprawled in bed with him, the off-white sheets wound messily with your legs while your bare chests touched. Your skin still felt moist compared to his own, he couldn’t get enough of it. At one time not so long ago, he had believed that these moments of closeness were merely a fabrication of the mind, that happiness for him was an elusive beast to which he had no dreams of finding.

You were real in his firm embrace, the warmth of your body against his and the texture of your skin beneath his calloused fingertips were proof of that. His free hand traveled along the path of your spine in a practiced rhythm, first to the nape of your neck and then back down to your waist. You shuddered beneath his touch and hooked one of your legs around his, further lessening the space between your bodies.

“Oh~ are you trying to get me excited again? Because it’s working.” His voice was soft against the shell of your ear, those luscious lips of his trailing lower to your jaw and then to your neck. “You know, if it’s you, I can keep going all night. I never get tired of this.”

“Saeyoung, you didn’t answer my question,” you said, batting his face away from your neck, his lips left behind a web of saliva and a vibrant mark. A weakly disguised sigh rumbled in his throat as he pulled away, his gold eyes wavered under the ferocity of your own. Your curiosity was a difficult thing to squash.

It wouldn’t do to have you pursue this. Wedging a knee between your legs, he rolled on top of your body and caged you under him, hands gripping the corners of your pillow. You spared but a brief glance at his hands and to his nude form above you before training your gaze on his face once again. Even now as he gauged your reaction from the vulnerable position you were in, he didn’t expect anything less than absolute resolution.

“I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to lose this, what we have in this moment,” he whispered, pulling the flimsy pillowcase taut against his fingers. “Before you came along, I had lost myself to my job... to hacking. I thought that that’s how I would die, and that maybe dying would have been better than waiting and the same thing again and again.” 

“Saeyoung, you don’t need to say anything else.” You reached up to his face to graze your thumbs across his cheekbones, willing a tight smile when his palm caressed your hand, fingers threading between yours.

He strained a laugh, “Aw~ come on, you got me started on this. I don’t wanna stop now.”

Your eyebrows flattened as lines filled the void between your eyes, you were getting upset. His old tactics of dismissing uncomfortable situations didn’t work on your anymore. Truly, it frightened him how powerful your intuition and ability to discern people’s behaviors was. You were the first person to see him like this, floundering through his responses as though he had prepared a class presentation right before the bell rang.

Swallowing a sigh in his throat, Saeyoung easily withdrew your hand from his face, the absence of warmth made him long for you again. He spread both of your hands next to your head, his palms were clammy as they pressed flat against your own, fingers interwoven like a vise.

“You found me, and you pulled me away from all of that. When I wake up in the morning, I have something to look forward to. When I finish work, I know you’ll be here. I want to do so many things now, I never wanted this so much before...” Saeyoung’s voice faded as he busied himself with spreading your legs.

He continued, “I want to see the world with you. I want... I want to have a family with you someday. My heart feels like it’s going to explode just thinking about it. I want a life with you.”

The softness on his face contorted into panic when he saw tears rimming the corners of your eyes, and then finally streak down the sides of your face. He cursed under his breath and leaned in close, peppering kisses to your forehead and lips whilst tightening his grip on your hands. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“No,” you blubbered, “I love you, Saeyoung. I want to take away everything that makes you hurt. I want to see you happy.”

He smiled serenely, “I am happy.”

“S-Saeyoung...”

“I wouldn’t know what to do if myself if you ever stopped smiling, or you lost that light in your eyes. I want to protect you with everything that I am,” he nuzzled his nose against your neck, his hair tickled your skin. “So please, stop showing interest in hacking. Don’t go down the winding road. Stay here with me like this, stay just as you are now.”

Saeyoung found his answer in a fervent kiss that carried on the blissful night.

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize if this wasn't what you expected it to be. I'm a full-time student, and I also go to work full-time. As you can imagine, I have a lot of trouble finding time to, like, actually exist... I just really wanted to write something.
> 
> REQUESTS ARE OPEN, so, please, I really encourage you to send me messages here or on tumblr if you have any. I prolly can't get to them for a while, but I've been keeping them all together.
> 
> Btw, here's a link to my tumblr post of this. It has my other MYSMR fics linked on it that I plan to edit and cross-post here as well: [Original post and other fics](http://officallytheduchess.tumblr.com/post/149854942379/together-with-you-saeyoung-choireader)


End file.
